someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tentacle Therapist
I'm Sorry I'm sorry, nobody told me what it actually was! Nobody told me what I was actually doing I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry, I thought it was just a game. It all started around the time the Pokemon Dream Radar was announced. I thought it was a silly idea and I had no use for it but then I found out it was the only way to get the new forms of Tornadus, Landorus, and Thunderus. I let out a big sigh and decided to shell out the two dollars required to get the useless game. It started out pretty straight forward with Burnet telling me what to do and me doing it as quickly as possible to get this dumb game over with. For a little bit I actually thought the pokemon responded to your enviornment, but I quickly learned they didn't by burying my 3DS in a pillow and still finding pokemon. I thought it was strange the pokemon were fighting back, but I can't blame them your the one disrupting them. Everything seemed fine and extremely repetitive. I don't know why I found it so disturbing when the game said that the pokemon dropped the item, as if they tried to escape so desperately they dropped when they where holding. This is probably completely irrelevant but needless to say it gave me the chills. I had eventually caught enough pokemon to fill the storage and sent them to my actual game. I breed the pokemon for days on end to try and get the perfect pokemon with its hidden ability. After this process was done I had stored all of the pokemon back into the PC. Everything seemed totally normal. Burnet had begun acting strange. I didn't know her character very well other than the fact that she seemed like a completely upbeat character. At first it was just a couple of quirks. She stopped being exited that I was bringing her dream orbs and her character sprite had change. Instead of that smile she always had her arms were slumped to her side, and her smile was replaced with a slight scowl. She almost looked angry. I had gotten used to this and thought nothing of it, I thought this was supposed to happen. One time she had gotten exited I had brought her dream orbs again, but for a split second, I could have swore I saw what was inside the text bubble change from "Good work!" to "At what cost have these come..." The game was starting to freak me out a little bit. I had filled my quota of pokemon again and sent them to my game once more. They where all transported to the same box, BOX 7. When I got to BOX 7 I began hearing all of the pokemon's cries. The cries wouldn't stop. I thought this was a glitch and I tried to move the cursor but it wouldn't move. Their cries sounded strange, like when you send a pokemon to battle with not much HP. The cries eventually became piercing and I shut off the game. By this time I was genuinely scared. I decided to text my friend to see if she was having the same result, she said everything was working fine for her. I then mentioned the changes with Burnet and she said none of that had happened with her either. I had then started posting on Wiki's but everyone was either saying the same thing she was or mocking me and calling me a lier. I had laid off of pokemon for a while. Time had past and the dream radar began working fine once more, but the pokemon in BOX 7 still cried every time I had opened the box. With the cursor always being stuck I was always forced to turn off the game. I had tried and offered the pokemon for trade on GTS but all it would say is ERROR0000000 and then my game would freeze. I had finally caught Thunderus and was once forced to send more pokemon to my game. This time they where all in BOX 9. The cries had happened again but I was able to move. I had checked the descriptions and where it should say where caught it read "SET US FREE", "WHY HAVE YOU IMPRISONED US", or "Let us be free..." The cries weren't piercing but they felt more somber. I had shut off the game and took another break. The next day I tried to access my PC once more, it was dead silent, not even the background music was playing. Once again I was able to move. I had checked on the pokemon and their descriptions read "YOU WILL SET US FREE!" I had begun hearing the cries of my pokemon in the PC, when I went to go check on then they where gone, blood marked on where they used to be in the PC. Text boxes began appearing saying "SeT uS FRee SET Us FrEE SET US FREE" before my game froze. I went to the dream radar again. Before I could do anything Burnet wanted to talk to me. She had looked very tired and dirty. She then burst out in tears and began saying over and over "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" After she had calm down she had explain to me what happened. "I'm sorry I lied to you. These are not dream pokemon, they are pokemon spirits. I needed you to help me with the research but their cries were to heart breaking! I should have told you what I was doing. Please don't do any further research." After that the game had shut off on its own. I went to go check on my PC if the pokemon where still acting up. Their cries still played but now much softer. all their descriptions read was "why...why...why...why...why..." I was able to move them around now. I tried to withdraw them but the game wouldn't let me. The only option that could be selected was RELEASE. I had decided to release all of the pokemon. They all faded away from the PC one by one. Each time one was released a text box would appear saying "Pokemon is finally free..." I felt a heavy weight lift my shoulders as I released every single pokemon. If Burnet has not told you anything yet stop capturing those pokemon! They will eventually get their revenge. The pokemon will be free at any cost. I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing wrong, I thought it was just a game... Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Real Life